1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coupling protectors and more particularly to a novel protector adapted to be attached to an end of a hose for the protection of the threaded coupling without interference with the subsequent attachment or detachment of nozzles or the like, with respect to the threaded coupling.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, most couplings used on garden hoses are of the threaded type and are standardized as to the threads, sealing surfaces, depth and size of bore and other pertinent details essential to interchange couplings. The threaded coupling is normally intended to receive and threadably engage with fittings such as water taps, nozzles, lawn sprinklers and the like. These couplings function quite well while in a new condition, but unfortunately this condition does not last very long. In couplings of this type, it is usual to leave the threaded coupling unprotected while the coupling is moved about on the end of the hose. Thus, the threaded coupling tends to become dented or otherwise injured which prevents the coupling from making a tight joint when it is coupled up. For example, quite often the hose threaded end or coupling is dropped on cement or stepped upon or dragged over a cement and rigid surface from one spot to another. Such events often damage the coupling threads so that they are rendered cross threaded and as such adversely effects the threads and the sealing of the joints.
It is the conventional practice to manufacture garden hose couplings of metal and the metal has a tendency to gall and seize. This occurs much of the time, especially when damaged mating coupling parts are used to force mating parts together such as by hand tools. Even after all this trouble to assemble the couplings, they generally leak. Leaky hose couplings cause a great waste of fluid and consequently, a great expense through the loss of power and hence, the requirement of having a coupling that is tight and that will remain tight notwithstanding rough handling, is of primary importance.
Therefore, a long standing need is present to provide a novel protector for the threads of a coupling. Some attempts have been made in the past to provide such a protector which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,334,424; 3,722,924; 947,501; 577,352; 2,959,359 and 4,005,735. Although these prior protection devices for couplings have been partially successful in protecting the coupling from abuse, difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the protector must be placed on the end of the tubing or hose during the manufacture of the tubing or hose with special tools and the protector is not suitable for retro-fitting onto existing tubes and hoses. Also, the prior art devices are not detachably connectable to the end of the hose and have no other use than that of protecting the threads.